


Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt. 1

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice [1]
Category: Batman- all media types, DCU
Genre: Big Brother Dick, Coming Out, Dick is such a mom, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think we all need one of Dicks patented big brother hugs tbh, It's tagged as gen even tho theres technically shipping bc the fic isn't really shippy at all, MY SONS, hot chocolate and good times are had, i love them, just some good old brotherly bonding and positive coming out experiences, my boys - Freeform, there's like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: Damian visits Dick one night with A Problem™. Dick helps him out with it bc he's just such a Mom.





	Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make this a series. Let's see if I ever get the motivation lol  
> Also first fic ever (posted)! I'm proud of me.

It's late when Damian knocks on Dicks window in full costume, late enough that the older vigilante had already begun to settle in for the night, and definitely late enough that Damian should be at least making his way back to the manor. Dick opens the window for him quickly, and by the time the teen had climbed all the way into the apartment and shut the window behind him, Dick had already begun to pull the hot chocolate mix from the cupboard. 

“Good evening, Grayson.” Damian says, approaching the kitchen. Dick snorts.  
“Don't you mean morning?” He says, nodding to the digital clock on the microwave as he sets up the kettle. The time reads well past three am. 

Dick looks back over his shoulder, curious and a little concerned, when his brother doesn't bother with a comeback. Instead he sits himself on one of the barstools by the island, folding his arms in front of him and dropping his chin down the to the cold fake-marble surface. Dick can't quite make out what the look on Damian's face means, but it makes him feel like they’re in for a brotherly Feelings Talk. He grabs the marshmallows (the little multicoloured kind Damian pretends to hate so much). 

“What's up, little D?” He says warmly, dumping two spoonfuls each of mix into two mugs. Damian huffs at the nickname, but otherwise doesn't protest.  
“Grayson, I… I have a problem.” The kettle clicks, and Dick hums, pouring the hot water into the mugs. He smiles.  
“What's the sitch?” 

Damian only grunts in response, playing with the handle of his mug. Dick doesn't mind. He knows Damian isn't really very good with feelings, and it was probably hard enough for him to come here with his problem in the first place. Dick knows he'll talk when he's ready. 

They sit like that for a while, sipping their hot hocolate in silence. Suddenly Damian speaks. 

“I like a boy.” 

Dick doesn't mean to, he really, really, doesn't. But he still definitely does a spit take all over the kitchen counter. And immediately feels really bad when Damian shoots him an extremely unimpressed look. 

“Im sorry!” Dick cries, grabbing a cloth and frantically wiping up the mess. “I don't have a problem with you liking boys, obviously that would be really hipocritical, I was just surprised you admit to liking anyone at all!” Damian scoffs at him. 

“I know that. And I don't boys, Grayson, I like A boy.” 

Dick smiles. “Of course not. So, what's the problem?” Damian sighs, looking down and not speaking. Dick totally understands. 

“The boy doesn't like you back?” He asks softly, even though he's already pretty sure of the answer. Damian nods miserably, curling in on himself. Dick’s heart fucking breaks. 

“Oh, Dami…” he whispers, coming around the counter and wrapping Damian up in a tight hug. He knows immediately that this must have really upset him because not only does the young vigilante not fight the hug but he even hugs back, gripping the back of Dicks shirt and burying his face in his chest. Dick hums wordlessly, swaying slightly and petting his baby brother’s hair. 

“I feel so stupid….” Damian mumbles.  
“Shhhh……”  
“Our friendship was perfectly… adequate and now I've ruined it all.”  
“Shhhhhh… you didn't ruin anything. I'm sure of it.”  
“No, I have. Colin would never want to even see me again if he knew how I felt.” 

Dick hums again, then snaps his eyes wide open, only just processing what Damian says. 

“Wait- You mean you haven't told him how you feel?” Dick cries incredulously. Damian nods, still trying his best to become one with Dicks shirt. “Then how do you know he doesn't return them?”

Damian pulls away from the hug then, giving him The Look. Dick is very familiar with that look. It's the ‘Dick Grayson, you are an idiot’ look. Everyone has their own version of it. 

“I know because- because- why would he ever like me back?! Why would anyone?!” 

Oh. 

“Oh.” Dick flounders, reaching out to Damian again but stopping when the young Robin flinches back. “Oh, Dami, oh no,” 

“Shut up, Grayson!” Damian spits. “Coming here was a mistake.” He moves to exit out the window again, but is stopped when Dick practically tackles him into a hug. 

“Don't leave, Dami! I'm sorry, but you have it all wrong!” Dick drags the thrashing teen him back into the apartment, talking non-stop. 

“Listen, I don't know what's going in your head, but I can tell you right now that there are tons of reasons for people to like you. Okay? There are so many people that care about you, including Colin, you said it was Colin, right? Yeah, even if he doesn't return your feelings, which you'll never know for sure unless you ask him, he's still your friend and he'd never turn his back on you, not for anything. That I do know. Okay?” 

Finally Damian calms as Dick finishes his tirade. “... what kind of reasons?” He mumbles tentatively, not looking at Dick. Dick smiles. “Well….” he said, “Even if you haven't always made the best decisions, you still try really hard to be better, and it shows. You're smart, and dedicated, and fierce, and loyal. You're literally like the cool mysterious bad boy in an anime, like you pretend to be all cold and tough and stuff but then the protagonist will see you saving like a kitten from the rain or whatever, revealing your secret sensitive side. Because you do have one; you care about little kids and animals and the environment, and you have that whole artistic streak going on, not to mention you're ADORABLE,” at that Dick leans backs and pinches one of Damian's cheeks that are only now beginning to lose their last traces of baby fat. Damian swats his hand away, blushing madly. 

“Tt. Shut up, Grayson. Half of that didn't even make sense.” 

Dick grins. They're back to normal. He reaches out to ruffle his brother’s hair, even though he knows he'll duck away. “But seriously, you should tell Colin how you feel. It doesn't have to be right away, you can do it on your own time, but I know if you tell him you'll feel better.” 

Damian just scoffs, turning to leave through the window once more. “Whatever. You're a hopeless romantic fool. But…” he says, one leg hanging out the large window. “...Thank you.” Damian blushes, then leaps away before Dick can respond. Dick smiles softly. He knows this isn't the last time this will come up.


End file.
